


Howl

by rabidsamfan



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, the prompt was not my fault!, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Don has the reputation, Cosmo has the dandruff problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



When Kathy found the cage in the cellar she felt uncomfortably like one of Bluebeard’s brides. But she picked up her chin, straightened her spine, and went up to ask Don about it.

“It’s hard to explain,” Don began. “Remember how I said we couldn’t have the wedding during the full moon?”

“Yes,” she said suspiciously. 

“Well, its... Look, just come over Tuesday night, okay?”

Which is how she found herself watching as Don locked Cosmo inside the sturdy bars and opened the shutters to the rising moon.

“Woof!” said Cosmo, suddenly much shorter and hairier.

“No, _wolf_ ,” said Don.


End file.
